Illicit Affection
by Farm
Summary: Narcissa Black has been pre-engaged to Lucius Malfoy but has fallen in love with none other than Severus Snape. RR
1. Prologue

****

Illicit Affection  
  
_. : Prologue : . _  
  
"So it's settled?" a husky voice came from down the darkened staircase.  
  
"Down to the very last detailed, your daughter is to marry my son during the Summer after their last year in Hogwarts. They will raise a family, and hopefully follow our carefully placed path." returned a rather irritated man.  
  
Narcissa, at the young age of seven, snuck down a few more stairs so she could have a better view of her father. He was at the door, shaking hands with a man she'd never seen before. Before she could interpret any more of his features, the man was consumed by the shadows of the night.   
  
In her cotton nightgown, she felt a chill envelope her body. Her reaction came as a shiver as she crossed her arms over her chest. After several minutes of just sitting on the ebony, velvet, carpeted stairs, she decided to go back into her bedroom. The soft plush carpet squeezed between her toes as she made her way down the fall lit up by torch-like lamps. As she always did, Narcissa ran her hands, puny and thin, across the ridges engraved in the rigid mahogany trim.  
  
The flaxen child had thought merely nothing of the conversation between her father and Mr. Malfoy, a long bleach blond, haired man who occasionally played poker her dad. Surely, she concluded, they weren't talking about me. It was true, Mr. Yolanda had never said a name, only that his daughter would marry Malfoy's son. Yes, Narcissa was of course his daughter but to her luck, he had one other child that could be a possible bride.  
  
Narcissa had no point to think about this marriage, she didn't even know for sure which one of them was getting pre-engaged. Clumsily, she plopped onto her murky green canopy bed and leaned against a supple feather pillow. Sleepily, she eased her eyes closed and attempted to clear her head.   
  
When rummaging through thoughts and facts that she learned throughout all the years, she always stopped at one in particular. The fact that Mr. Malfoy only had one son, Lucius. This unnerved her, not by the fact that Lucius was his only son, but because he was indeed the exact age as herself. She, Narcissa Aideen Black, was going to have to marry a boy that she knew nothing, other than his name, about.  



	2. Chapter Two

**__**

. : Chapter One : .  
  
--10 Years Later--  
  
Narcissa awoke to the sweet fragrance of some species of flower. The scent pierced through her nose drifting her away from her slumber. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and then locked upon a bouquet of roses placed on top of her nightstand that was beside her four-poster. She pushed her covers to her ankles and sat up with a grin planted on her face. Quickly, she slid her size seven feet into a pair of warm fuzzy slippers, then sprang out of bed.   
  
Careful not to wake any of her four dorm-mates, Narcissa slipped a hand beneath the plastic wrap that encircled the lengthy stems of the roses, then brought the petals right under her nose. As the roses were in mid air a tiny card fluttered to the ground. Without scrunching the elegant scarlet and cherry plants, she bent down and caught the envelope between her fingertips.  
Sliding her fingernail beneath the flap, Narcissa opened the card.   
  
"14 Beautiful flowers for a beautiful gal," she read aloud and clutched the crinkling paper to her chest.  
  
"Who are the flowers from Narcissa?" a groggy voice called from her side.  
  
"Well, I can't find a name anywhere, but I have an idea of who they are from," Narcissa practically giggled with delight.  
  
She headed towards her trunk and pulled out her green Slytherin robes. Taking the least amount of time possible, Narcissa jumped back into her four-poster and closed all the curtains. From there she shed her silk nightgown and replaced it with her daily clothes. After she changed she grabbed her brush and headed towards the 7th year girls bathroom. Narcissa glanced at the mirror and began to comb her thin, smooth golden hair until it was flawless. Smiling at her reflection, she walked back to her bed and straightened the covers and pillows. With a final inspection she left the dormitory and made way to the stairs.  
  
Galloping down the steps that led to the Slytherin common room, Narcissa, scanned the room briefly until her eyes rested upon Lucius. He was perched on the love seat closest to the blazing fire place, so she headed towards him.  
  
Seeing her appear, Lucius stood to his feet and prepared for her to embrace him in the clamps that we called arms. Rapidly, Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might.   
  
"Thank you." she cooed into his ear.  
  
"For what?" Lucius asked, clueless to what Narcissa was talking about.  
  
"What do you mean, for what? They roses, you twit, I know that they are from you, even if you didn't sign the card."  
  
"Oh, those roses. Yes, I must've forgotten to sign the card, silly me. But, you figured it out, I knew I couldn't get anything passed you," he attempted a smile for her benefit and looked into her icy blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Narcissa rose up on her toes to meet her mouth with his, "I love them."  
  
"I'm glad, now we need to head down to breakfast, need to make an appearance, maybe insult Pothead and his friends."  
  
"Come on now Lucius, you can't possibly still enjoy calling those Gryffindors names. I mean, seriously, how immature can you get? 17 now are you? That seems a bit old to be acting like children,"   
  
Lucius simply ignored her comment and headed toward the portrait then suddenly halted, "Coming Severus?" he raised his pale eye brows to a black haired, young man who was slumped in one of the armchairs.  
  
He nodded and Lucius left, quickly enough Severus stood, his ebony robes touching below his ankles, and followed his companion out of the Common Room. Narcissa just stared after the two, and plopped onto the extensive couch, sheltering her cranium with her limbs


	3. Chapter Two

**__**

. : Chapter Two : .   
  
By the time Narcissa made her way down to the Great Hall, kids were all ready swarming towards their first classes. As she passed through the door way, James Potter and Lily Evans, two goody-goody Gryffindors, strolled out hand in hand, cuddling up to one other. She envied their relationship, there was no way she would ever be that in love with Lucius, no matter how much she liked him. It was impossible for Lucius to even think about being in love with her.   
  
She sniffled a bit, then stroked the tip of her nose tenderly. Narcissa concluded that she's just going to have to deal with the fact that she'd never find her real love, though she loved Lucius, very much so. Yet, she only loved him, like a brother, not someone who she could be in love with.   
  
"Narcissa!" a masculine voice called from the Slytherin tables as she stepped into the overly decorated hall.  
  
Raising her bowed head, Narcissa searched the table for familiar faces, finally resting upon the rather pale face of Lucius Malfoy, her fiancée. His blanch slick hair flowed to about his shoulders and his piercing gray eyes stared into her own. A zealous blush darkened her cheeks as he looked passed her golden blond hair and sapphire eyes, and into her heart, warming it just a tad more.

As she neared the Slytherin table, Lucius snapped to Severus, "Move over! Narcissa needs a place to sit," pushing him over on the wood-finished bench.   
  
Obediently, he stayed in his new spot and switched the plates so Narcissa's was empty and clean to eat off of. She climbed gracefully, carefully placing one leg over the polished bench, followed by the other. Miraculously, food soon appeared on her plate which included a vegetarian diet. Contently she picked at her salad as Lucius talked at Severus. It looked as if Lucius's words were entering one ear and seeping through the other.   
  
"Severus! Pay attention you fool!" Lucius yelled at Severus who wasn't even touching his eggs and toast.  
  
"Pardon?" he shook his head lightly, making locks of ebony hair twist along with his head, "Sorry Lucius, it's just. You know next weeks Hogsmeade trip? Yeah well, my sister asked me to show her around. It's her first time there and well, she doesn't know where to go."  
  
"Well can't she just frolic around with little friends of hers?" Lucius shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth.  
  
"I asked her that, but she just said that she 'wouldn't hang around with the immature monkeys that don't know the difference between sarcasm and truth," at all."  
  
Narcissa giggled as Severus quoted his thirteen year old sister's opinion of her friends. Lucius glared at Narcissa as her chuckling simmered and then looked back at Severus.  
  
"Well, then lose her in a crowd when you get off the carriage. Simple enough to do." Lucius suggested.  
  
"Lucius! That is an awful thing to do. Severus don't blow off your sister." Narcissa insisted.  
  
"Well I won't allow a little pathetic third year to walk around Hogsmeade with me. You pick either showing around you sister or having a few butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks with me and the gang."  
  
With that statement out in the open, Lucius finished off his orange juice and then briskly exited the hall, followed by the goons named, Goyle and Crabbe. Severus just sat and continued picking at his food, slammed down his fork and sighed whilst shaking his head.   
  
"Severus," a squeaky, high-pitched voice called from behind him, "Severus," she called again, pulling on the back of his robes until he turned around.  
  
"Selena, what do you want? You know that you shouldn't be over at the Slytherin table. Being with Slytherin's isn't a good reputation to have. So get back over to the Ravenclaw table and talk to your friends." Severus said to his sister.  
  
"You mean those immature monkeys? I don't like any of those girls. Severus, all they talk about is make-up and nail polish. You know, they are just talking about getting high, not manicuring their nails. Anyway, you are still taking me around Hogsmeade right? "   
  
"Yes Selena, I promised you I would and you know that I don't break my promises. So, I suggest you go to those monkeys in your house and go talk about getting high with them."  
  
During the whole conversation up to this point Narcissa was silent, just listening to the two converse. It wasn't until now that she even peeped a sound, let along a hint of a laugh. Though she tried to stifle it, her attempts failed and covering her mouth was her only way to prevent, too much giggling.   
  
"Who's this Severus?" Selena raised her smoky eyebrows at her older sibling.  
  
"This is one of my . . . friends, Narcissa Black, Narcissa, this is my little sister Selena," Severus introduced the two girls.  
  
"So this is . . . ," she looked towards her brother then back to a curious Narcissa, "Nice to meet you Narcissa."  
  
"And you as well. So I hear you talked your brother here into taking you around Hogsmeade, good job.," Narcissa smiled at the raven-haired girl.  
  
Selena glared at Severus for a span of a few seconds, then returned her gaze back to Narcissa. " I had an idea, why don't you come with us! Unless of course, you have friends that you'd rather hang around with."  
  
"I don't have any plans, and well, seems Severus might get a little bored just showing you the shops. So I suppose that I can go with the two of you. If that is all right with your brother of course." Narcissa cast a glance towards Severus and flashed her teeth.  
  
"Of course it is ok with him because I said so. Isn't that right Severus?"   
  
"Um, yeah I suppose, if you really want to, that's fine.," Severus shrugged, continuing to eat his breakfast.  
  
"All right, sounds good, now I need to get to class, see you there Severus." Narcissa got up and headed out of the Great Hall.  
  
Selena elbowed Severus in the ribs and he glared at her with questioning eyes. When he saw the smile on her face he understood. He stood up and raced after Narcissa who had just gotten passed the doors of the hall.   
  
"Narcissa," he halted in front of her and ceased her steps.  
  
"What is it Severus? Anything I can help you with?" Narcissa brushed a piece of her butter-colored hair behind her ear.  
  
"Care if I join you in a walk to class?" he showed a pathetic, humor-me, smile.  
  
"I'd quite enjoy that." they walked towards the dungeons, side-by-side. 


End file.
